vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wagner
Summary Wagner is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest. She comes from the Wagner family which has served the Licht Kreis (a western organization dedicated to annihilating the Voids) for generations. They dedicate themselves as the "blades" which exterminate the enemies of the organization, and Wagner is no different. Because the Wagner family is very famous and influential, Wagner hides her surname to avoid trouble. She's also the "Crimson Knight" that Gordeau is looking for, as she killed Roger after he turned into a Void. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Wagner (Real name: Erika Wagner; Alias: Erika Miyashiro ), Executor no. 4, The "Crimson Knight" Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a sword and shield, Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Ice Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to Gordeau) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A short sword named Fire Brand, a shield named Ancile. Intelligence: In high school, trained by the Licht Kreis in combat. However, due to the intense nature of her work, she lacks social skills. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Incandescence: Flame Tyrant:' This ability gives her free reign over fire as well as making her immune to cold temperatures. *'You Filthy Dog!:' Wagner steps on her opponent so hard that they explode. *'Schild Zack:' Wagner smacks her opponent with her shield. It can also destroy projectiles. *'Kugel Blitz:' Wagner charges forward with her sword while flames spiral around her. She can do this either horizontally or diagonally. When she goes all-out, Wagner does a diagonal sword charge that hits the opponent multiple times, then roundhouse kicks them behind her. *'Zerlegen:' The follow-up to Kugel Blitz. Wagner does a whirling slash that puts her behind her opponent. *'Wachenröder:' Wagner does a whirling uppercut with her blazing sword. When she goes all-out, she does an additional whirling slash. *'Sturm Brecher:' Wagner does an advancing shield charge. She can charge it to knock her opponent into the air. *'Lohen Schneide/Lohen Garde:' Wagner takes up a stance to focus herself and is briefly engulfed in flames. Lohen Schneide enhances her sword attacks, while Lohen Garde enhances her shield attacks. When she goes all-out, a fire pillar surrounds Wagner, hitting the opponent and buffing both her sword and her shield. *'Sturm Schlag:' Wagner comes down from the air with a charging sword thrust. She can also follow-up with Zerlegen from this. *'Hitze Falke:' Wagner rises like a bird and ignites the air around her. *'Megiddo Ausserst Groesse:' Wagner envelops herself in a flaming pillar that turns into a bird-shaped aura, then speeds off into the sky. The sky opens up, and a pillar of fire rains down on the opponent Note: Almost all of her notable attacks are in German, and can be translated as follows: *'Schild:' Shield *'Kugel Blitz:' Ball Lightning *'Zerlegen:' Dismantle *'Sturm Brecher:' Storm Breaker *'Lohen Schneide:' Raging Flame Sword *'Lohen Garde:' Raging Flame Guard *'Sturm Schlag:' Storm Blow *'Hitze Falke:' Heat Hawk *'Megiddo Ausserst Groesse:' Extreme Armageddon (loosely translated) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sadists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Arc System Works